bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Tireless Stalker Magena
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750147 |no = 7227 |element = Light |rarity = Dream |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = The politician has always sought vengeance against the one who murdered her parents and her dear sister. Unfortunately, due to a revolutionary extremist, she could not reach her goals. If Magena had not taken an interest in politics, she would have focused all of her energy on finding the killer. She would have led a group of individuals whose lives had also been ruined by Cornelius. With her companions, she would have discreetly tracked down the seafaring Shapeshifter, seeking information in order to assemble an infallible plan. However, would she find peace after exacting her vengeance? |summon = |fusion = Politics? No, it won't help me in my hunt... |evolution = Migina... You will be avenged, I swear! | hp_base = 6657 |atk_base = 2336 |def_base = 2616 |rec_base = 2391 | hp_lord = 8121 |atk_lord = 2850 |def_lord = 3192 |rec_lord = 2917 | hp_anima = 9246 |rec_anima = 2617 |atk_breaker = 3150 |def_breaker = 2892 |atk_guardian = 2550 |def_guardian = 3492 | hp_oracle = 7671 |rec_oracle = 3217 | hp_bonus = 1700 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 660 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Protective Wings |lsdescription = Boosts DEF and HP (60%) & damage taken boosts BB gauge (4-7 BC) & damage reduction (15%) & restores HP each turn & negates elemental damage |lsnote = |es = Dear Sister |esitem = Pure Noblesse Title |esdescription = Reduces BB gauge required for BB (20%) & boosts BB gauge each turn (4 BC) & when Pure Noblesse Title is equipped, boosts REC and HP (20%) and adds damage taken may slightly restore HP (20% chance 30% damage) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |esnote = |bb = True Vengeance |bbdescription = Removes and negates all status ailments for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge (10 BC) & restores HP for 3 turns & probable 1 turn ATK reduction (30% chance 50%) & negates critical damage for 2 turns |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = |sbb = Celestial Being |sbbdescription = Boosts BB gauge (10 BC) & adds all elements to attack for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge each turn (6 BC) & elemental damage reduction (10%) for 1 turn & boosts BC efficacy (50%) for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support |sbbhits = 0 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = |ubb = Sky Hunter Supremacy |ubbdescription = Damage taken boosts BB gauge (50 BC) and restores HP (100%) for 3 turns & damage reduction (75%) for 3 turns & removes and negates all status ailments for 5 turns & 3 turn ATK reduction (80%) & negates critical damage for 3 turns |ubbtype = Heal/Support |ubbhits = 0 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 26 |ubbdc = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts all parameters (20%) |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost (+20%) |dreamskill1_2_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Special |dreamskill2_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to SBB |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill2_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Adds status ailment negation effect to SBB |dreamskill2_2_note = |dreamskill2_3_sp = 15 |dreamskill2_3_desc = Adds HP restoration each turn for 3 turns effect to SBB |dreamskill2_3_note = 3000-3500 HP + 15% REC |dreamskill2_4_sp = 15 |dreamskill2_4_desc = Adds boost to DEF (170%) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill2_4_note = |dreamskill2_5_sp = 35 |dreamskill2_5_desc = Enhances SBB's Fire, Water elemental damage reduction effect (+5%) |dreamskill2_5_note = |dreamskill2_6_sp = 35 |dreamskill2_6_desc = Enhances SBB's Earth, Thunder elemental damage reduction effect (+5%) |dreamskill2_6_note = |dreamskill2_7_sp = 40 |dreamskill2_7_desc = Enhances SBB's Light, Dark elemental damage reduction effect (+5%) |dreamskill2_7_note = |dreamskill2_8_sp = 40 |dreamskill2_8_desc = Adds elemental damage negation for 1 turn to BB/SBB |dreamskill2_8_note = |evofrom = 750146 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |raresummon = |notes = |addcat = Shapeshifter |addcatname = Magena8 |videos = }}